1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to LED manufacture, and particularly, to an LED packaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LED) have enjoyed increasingly widespread application, for example, in the automotive industry, as a display or signal indictor, and continue to do so. As LED brightness increases, however, the heat generated thereby increases correspondingly. Hence, the heat dissipation capability and luminous efficiency of the LED package become very important, especially regards to the successful packaging of the LED chips.
A frequently used LED package includes a substrate, an electrically conductive layer, an adhesive layer, a LED chip, two gold wires, a metal base and a glass lens. A back surface of the substrate includes a plurality of wiring lines and bonding pads. Meanwhile, the electrically conductive layer is formed on a front surface of the substrate by plating copper or silver. The LED chip is electrically connected to the electrically conductive layer via the two gold wires. The metal base is disposed on the substrate, and the LED chip is received in the metal base. The surface of the metal base is fully plated with silver. The glass lens covers the metal base. However, the electrically conductive layer comprises copper or silver material, with heat conductivity thereof about 380 W/m·K, such that the heat dissipation capability of the LED package is less than optimum. Furthermore, with the LED chip received in the metal base, heat dissipation capability of the entire LED package is decreased.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.